Reunion
by LiNkINPaRkBaBe616
Summary: I'm not really good at explaining things you just have to find out for yourself! This is an AU fanfic! But if you like funny stories than i suggest you read it Please R
1. Prologue:Videl's Death

Prologue: Videl's Death  
  
She stood beside her mom's bed worried, crying. Pan's mother Videl was just drastically hurt from a car accident. Pan felt upset at the fact that a car hit her mom; all she was doing was going grocery shopping. Now, her mom lay in the hospital in the city where they stayed away from the most, Satan City. She didn't even bother to go see her, she already knew her condition. She could sense her KI and she could tell that she was dying. Each passing moment her energy would get fainter than the last. She cried harder, realizing if her mother were to die she would have nobody, Videl and Hercule were the only family she had, but 3 years ago Hercule died of old age and now her mother was slowly passing away, while she stay in the dark in a daze as the tears stained her soft cheeks. If she were to pass away, how could she survive? Her father abandoned her; in fact he didn't even knew she existed. She didn't have any money, how was she going to pay the rent and put food on the table. For a moment she stopped thinking about herself and started thinking of her dying mother. She would be gone any minute now, she could feel it. Her mother, her only family and friend were going to die and there was nothing, not one thing she could do about it. She checked again to see if she might be wrong, nothing, she was dead. 


	2. Chapter 1: Entering The Tournament

Entering the Tournament By: Trunksgrl4lyfe & KOS MOS 423 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: I don't fucking own Dbz all right so don't fucking sue me or anything I didn't do shit, I just wrote a fan fic so back off!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: After Pan's ordeal with her mom, she decides to enter the Martial Arts Tournament. Whoever wins this tournament gets 3 million zeni; since she knows how to fight and she needed the money she entered the tournament. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pan looked around through the crowd. "Damn, there's a lot of people here" she thought. There were more than a hundred people and only 20 could actually get to enter. It was going to take along time to get in the tournament. "With all the damn weaklings it would be so easy to win the money" she thought, a smirk appearing on her face. Her train of thought was broken, as she heard the round fat with big black glasses and a large robe call her name "Son Pan!!!" She walked up to this machine that you have to punch to see how hard the person could hit. If the score high you are entered in the tournament. Pan punched as hard as she could and she broke the machine. Everybody except for the Son's and the Brief's gasp in surprise. "Damn" the crowd said in Unisom. " HOLY SHIT MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!! SHE DEFINITLY IS GETTING PICKED" the announcer said. "Yes" Pan said happily to herself. "Son Goku your up next" the announcer shouted. Pan was confused. "What!!?? How could someone have the same last name as I do???" her thinking to herself. "Maybe we could be related???" still thinking. She started to remembered what her mother said about her father, she remembered that her fathers name started with a g. "HOLY SHIT MOTHERFUCKER!!!!! HE COULD BE MY DAD???????" She shouted in shock. Everybody than stared at her giving her weird looks thinking she is some psycho, especially Goku. "Oops, did I say that out loud?" she said embarrassedly (anime sweat drop). "Anyways, moving on with the tournament" announcer said. " Well like I said before I was rudely interrupted by that crazy rude bitch, Son Goku is up next" announcer said angrily. Goku than running saying "I'm ready I'm ready!!!" " Shit what a fucking crazy motherfucker I hope I'm not related to him!!" Pan thought to herself. Goku knowing how strong he is(A/n Damn I cant believe he doesn't know what is 1+1 is which is 2 by the way but he knows his own strength what is up with that) lightly tapped the machine not wanting to break it, unlike some people!!(A/n PAN!!!!!!!!). "HOLY SHIT MOTHER FUCKER!!!!! He scored 300!!!!!" announcer said shocked. "I'm the best I'm the best, nobody can beat me, not you and not you (pointing out to the crowd and contestants)" Goku said excitedly. " Shut the fuck up you Spongebob wannabe!!!!" Trunks said annoyed. "Oh my god(sigh) damn weird motherfucker!!!!" Pan said with pity. All of the other contesters went. (A/n nobody really doesn't give a fuckin shit about them)and only some made it(the normal people). While all this fighting was going on, Pan went up to Goku and started asking him some questions to see if they are related. "Hi my name is Son Pan. I think you're my dad. Could I ask you some question??" Pan asked. "O......K, sure, why not? I'm ready I'm ready" Goku said. " Ummm..Did you ever do anything freaky with Videl Satan?" Pan asked. "Yeah..Why????". "Because....." Pan shyly said. "What!!?? Tell Mee!!!? Goku screaming. "She's my mom that's what!!!" Pan said in her tough voice. "HOLY SHIT MOTHERFUCKER!!!! That night that we fu.. I mean "did it" we made a little child which is you???? I never knew woman could do that???? Goku said surprised and confused at the same time. "Well... th...ey could???" Pan confusedly said. "HOLY SHIT MOTHERFUCKER!!! That means you're my daughter????" Goku said confused. " Yes ya dumb fuck!!!!" Pan said angrily. " How the fuck your going to leave me mom to be with some other bimbo!! What the fuck is wrong with you!!!!! Pan said angrily. "....umm...Sry???" Goku said still confused. "Fuck off I don't want to hear from you anymore!!!!!!" Pan said pissed. She walked away. Goku standing there still confused. Pan ran to sit down and watch the rest of the tournament. She was thinking how the fuck could he be like that??. " Trunks Briefs your up next!!" the announcer shouted. Pan than looked up and noticed this hott looking guy with purple hair. It was like love at first sight. He had such beautiful blue eyes and a bad ass personality. Just the way she liked her men. He was muscular and had tanned skin(A/n shit enough with this shit what I am trying to fucking say is that he was hott!! OK!!). She couldn't take her eyes off of him, he was just so different from any guy she has ever seen. "This is what I needed after such a rough day wit my damn lowlife so called of a father." Pan saying to herself. ~*~ Hope you guys enjoyed it!!! If you guys want to c whas gona happen next you gota review!!! Reviews=update I want at least 5 reviews!!~*~ 


	3. Chapter 2: A place To Stay

A Place to Stay ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so don't sue me or anything I didn't do shit!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Trunksgrl4lyfe: Please review my story!!! Reviews=update No flames please if you guys/girls don't like it than just tell me what I am doing wrong and I will fix it alright  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ The tournament was over and everybody started to head home. Pan had no place to stay for the night. She thought maybe she could stay with at her dads place until she could get the prize money or enough money to survive and find someplace else to live. "I can't stay with him NO!!...but I really need a place to stay???" Pan thought to herself. She saw Goku walking with this boy next to him.  
  
She wanted to run to him and ask him if she could stay, but she thought against it. Plus after that scene she made back there she didn't think he wanted her in his home. Besides, she had her pride to think about. She started to head for a nice clean bench to sleep on. Goku was chatting with Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Gohan, but stopped as he spotted Pan his so- called daughter laying on the bench. He left the guys and made his way to pan. Hell, even though he really didn't know if that was actually his daughter, but for some reason he felt that she wouldn't lie to him. That was just the kind of person she looked like in appearance, besides if she was his daughter they could learn to get along better. "Umm.. Pan?" Goku asked, making Pan look his way in an irritated manner. "What?" she asked, yea she was definitely irritated. "I was wondering if you would like to uh.stay with me? After all you are my daughter." Pan's lit up, what an opportunity to get to know more of her family not to mention the purple- haired hottie. "Do you know that kid with the purple hair?" she asked, with her voice still sounding rough. "Who, Trunks?" Goku replied in confusion. "Does he have purple hair?" "Yeah." "Than that's him you retard!!!!" "Ooooo ..OK!!" Goku said.  
  
They were driving to Goku's house. Pan didn't say one word to him the whole trip. She hated him, still. "Why would he do that? That is so fucked up!!!!! I wonder what he will do when he finds out that mom is dead?" Pan thinking to herself. There was silence in the car and everybody was staring at each other. "Who the fuck does this bitch think she is? Acting like she all tough and shit like she somebody she ain't nobody. I don't know why dad even invited this bitch along. I don't care if she's my sister, she scares the shit out of me, and she looks like a man." Gohan thinking to him while giving Pan a dirty look. "I'm bout to smack the shit out of this kid if he keeps on fucking looking at me!!!" Pan said to herself angrily, still giving him a dirty look. Gohan looks away "I had enough of her ugly face its getting on my nerves!!!" he said to himself.  
  
"Alright here it is, the Son residence." Goku said happily. "Shut the fuck up you fagot!!!" Pan said angrily. "Jeez you don't have to yell and use and say inappropriate things!! Goku said irritated. "Whatever" she said with an attitude. They were walking up to the house and Goku went to show her to her room. She unpacked her things and she started to think if she should tell Goku about Videl. "Its time for dinner. Come and get your food!!" Goku shouted. Pan walked down the stairs she was starving she hasn't ate for a while. They all sat down at the dinner table. She sees Goku and Gohan stuffing their face like they have never ate in their whole lives. Than everything just got quite, it was so quite u could even hear a pin drop. "So Pan.how's you're mom doing?" Goku asked. " If you would of stayed long enough you would know!" Pan said angrily. "O" Goku said. "She's dead, mom, Videl Satan is dead!!!" Pan shouted than she felt like she was going to cry. She tried holding it back so she wouldn't ruin her reputation. "Oh my god!!! I never new that, I'm so sorry" Goku said with sympathy. "You should have stayed, you shouldn't have left. What kind of person are you? I hate you! Why did you even fuck her if you weren't going to stick around with her?" Pan shouted angrily. "I'm sorry but.." Goku said. " But what!!! You should have stayed. It was hard growing up my whole life without a dad. We had money problems and everything!!!!!" Pan screamed. She ran up to her room, pissed off, really pissed off.  
  
She started to cry, she couldn't take it. She wanted her mom back, alive; she wanted to talk with her about her problems. "Damn, that was such a good start." Goku said. "Dad she's a bitch, why the fuck do you want to put up with her!!!" Gohan said angrily. "Son, she's my daughter and I have to help her she has no place to stay and I have to make it up to her for all those years. I can't leave her out there by herself!!" Goku said with concern. "Whatever" Gohan said. Gohan and Goku went to go watch TV. Pan was still upstairs, hours passed and Goku got worried and he went to go talk to her and try to make things right. He knocked on the door.  
  
Pan: Go away you deadbeat gay dumb fuck!!!!!!  
  
Goku: I just want to talk to you. Would you just give me a chance to defend myself?  
  
Pan: Whatever (*sighs*)  
  
Goku walks in and sits down on the chair. Pan not wanted to look at him buried her face in her pillow. Pan mumbling "What the fuck do you want?" "What? I can't understand you." Goku said confused. Pan got up gave him a dirty look and shouted "I SAID WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!!!!!!!! How are you going to expect me to talk to you when you don't even understand me!! I ain't talking Japanese or Chinese you dumb fuck!!!" (A/N sorry but in this fanfic I made Pan have a bad mouth. So little kids that read this make sure your parents don't read this!!!! So keep on reading and enjoy and remember review=update, so review!!) "Calm the fuck down!! Whatever you got to say just say it, no need for shouting!!!!" Goku said. "Can you leave, I'm tired right now?" Pan said angrily. "Ok, see you in the morning. I'm making breakfast." Goku said. "Whatever, just leave!!" Pan whining.  
  
He left and she slammed the door. She changed her clothes into her pajamas and jumped on her bed. "How am I going to deal with this shit (*sigh*)" Pan said to herself. She shut off the lights and went to sleep. That night she had a dream about her and Trunks getting married. He was wearing a black tuxedo and she was wearing a beautiful white gown. While she was walking down the aisle she saw this beautiful purple-haired hottie. "I can't believe I'm marrying him, this is so weird" Pan thinking to herself. They said their vows and they kissed. Then all of a sudden she woke up to the smell of pancakes, bacon, eggs and muffins. She realized that was all a dream. "Damn it!!" Pan said agitated. She made her bed and took out her clean cloths and she headed for the shower.  
  
While she was in the shower, Trunks came over to eat breakfast. He sat down in the kitchen table and started to eat. "This is the shit Goku!!! Its mad good!!" Trunks said. Pan was walking down the stairs, and then all of a sudden she sees this guy with purple hair. "Oh my god!!! Its him!!!" Pan said happily. She looked at herself "I'm a mess, shit!!" Pan said. She ran upstairs to change and fix up her hair. "Pan come downstairs for breakfast before it gets cold." Goku shouted. "Be right there, just hold on damn it!!" Pan replied.  
  
Pan was finally done, she walked downstairs and she saw Trunks. "Oh my god he's so hott!! If only I could go out with him? Pan thought. "Pan, meet Trunks, he's going to stay over today, alright?" Goku said. "Yeah, that's cool!" Pan said happily. "Its like a dream come true, YES!!!!!" Pan said to herself. They finished eating and they went to the living room where Gohan was watching TV. "Yo what up Trunks, my nigga?" Gohan said happily and gave Pan a dirty look. She just went to go sit down and she took the remote away from Gohan to turn on MTV. (A/N Gohan was watching some gay shit, Power Rangers!!)  
  
Gohan: What the hell you do that for ya bitch?  
  
Pan: Changing the channel what do you think.  
  
Gohan: But I was fucking watching that shit!!! It was a fucking new episode!!  
  
Pan: Who the fuck watches Power Rangers? Except for gay asses, since you watch it your one of them!! MTV's the shit!!!  
  
Gohan: Shut the fuck up! I can watch whatever I want! I'm not gay!  
  
Trunks: Sorry to interrupt but Power Rangers is gay! MTV is the shit!!!  
  
Pan: Thank You!!!!  
  
Gohan: Whatever! You win!  
  
Pan couldn't take it; she had enough of the bullshit. She ran to the bathroom to take another shower. Trunks stopped watching TV and headed for the bathroom. He didn't know Pan was in there for she was stupid enough to forget to lock the door. "AAAHHH" Pan screamed. She was undressed, Trunks was just standing there staring at her. "I'm so sorry!" Trunks said and walked out. "Damn she's hot!!! I would like a piece of that ass!!" Trunks thinking.  
  
"I don't want to make myself sound dirty but I actually liked him looking at me!" Pan thinking. She got out hoping Trunks would walk in on her again but that wasn't going to happen. She put on her clothes and went to her room and thought about Trunks. "I want him!! I need him!! He would be the only one that could relieve me of all my stress that I have in my life, just the sight of him makes me tremble." Pan thinking.  
  
"Man she's hot, I think I'm starting to like her but.nah, she's Goku's daughter, I can't do this, I just can't." Trunks thinking. It got late and everybody started heading to their rooms. Pan wanted to give Trunks a kiss or a hug goodnight, either one would be fine. She knew it wasn't going to happen so she went into her room leaving the door open just in case he comes by. She couldn't sleep that night all she had on her mind was Trunks. She wanted to fuck him. Trunks was also tossing and turning the whole night. On his mind the question that was repeating over and over "Should I or should I not?" He liked her a lot but he didn't get that.  
  
He was hungry and since he couldn't sleep anyways, he decided to go downstairs to get a snack and some beer. Pan couldn't sleep either and was depressed so she went to go get a sandwich or something to munch on. She got up out of her bed but what she didn't know was that Trunks was down there also. She was wearing ripped pajamas and Trunks was wearing smiley face boxers. She couldn't see anything; it was dark so she went to go turn on the lights. All of a sudden she sees this guys ass in smiley face boxers, she reached for the beer bottle and screamed, " Who the fuck are you? What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Trunks jumped up and said "Nothing I live here!" "Oh my god, you scared the shit out of me I thought you were a robber or something." Pan said. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why did I have to scream at him? Damn those boxers are cute he look hot!!" Pan thinking to herself.  
  
He grabs his sandwich and his beer and walks into the living room and turns on BET (A/N That's the shit right there!). While Trunks was walking out, Pan was checking out his ass. "Holy shit motherfucker! That's a fine tight ass! I would want to see what's under his trunks!!" Pan thinking. She was finally done with her sandwich and walks out to the living room. BET was showing the music video Paradise by LL Cool J. " I hate this shit, its gay like Gohan!" Pan said. "Me neither but Amerie is hot! Trunks said. "But Pan your better looking than her!!" Trunks replied. "What did you say?" Pan confused. "Uh nothing" Trunks said hesitantly. They couldn't take the music video anymore so they both reached for the remote to change it to MTV, when they got back up their lips accidentally touched and they kissed. "Oh my god!! My dream is coming true!!" Pan thinking. They stopped and there was an awkward silence and then they just started kissing again. All of a sudden Goku is walking down the stairs because he was hungry (A/N you know how he is!). He heard noise in the living room so he grabbed an umbrella and started to scream, "What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Goku shouted. He sees Pan and Trunks kissing and they suddenly let go. " What are you doing?" Goku asked. "Mind your own damn business, were just kissing that's all!!!" Pan shouted. "I just wanted to get some food, you guys can go back to what you guys are doing damn!" Goku replied. "Whatever, than get your ass out of the living room and into the kitchen!" Pan screamed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Trunksgrl4lyfe: You peoples hoped you enjoyed this shit! Remember review=update. Please please please review and tell me what you think!!! And if you aint going to review than why bother read? Latazz!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ 


	4. Chapter 3: Where Have You Been All This ...

Chapter 3: Where Have you been All This Time?  
  
Pan woke up to a beautiful morning. All she could think of is that night that she made out with Trunks, besides the fact that it was rudely interrupted by Goku.  
  
"Wash up kids! Breakfast is ready! Come down and eat!" Goku screamed.  
  
Pan got out of bed and headed for the shower. She was hoping that Trunks would stop by and walk in on her again. She turn the knob and the water started running, she turned on the radio and stepped in. It was playing Paradise by LL Cool J and Amerie, even though she had despised that song, she left it because it had reminded her of that beautiful purple hair, muscular sexy body, and soft lips. Pan got out and went straight to her closet to find something sexy to wear, maybe show a little skin just for Trunks.  
  
"I need to go shopping today, but I don't have any money on me. Damn!" Pan thinking to herself.  
  
The fact that she didn't have money made her think twice about cursing out her so-called dad. Maybe, she could be nice to him today and maybe weasel a couple of bucks out of him. What are dads for anyways if they don't lend you money from time to time?  
  
She found a blue tube top and a mini skirt that her mother had bought her, but refused to wear it because she would be caught dead wearing that. She didn't really fancy the idea about wearing a shirt that would fall down to your boobs and a skirt short enough to get easy out of. Pan would only do it for Trunks; she does like him checking her out and would like him to get jiggy with it. (A/N.LOLZ)  
  
"This will just have to do!" Pan said with a smirk.  
  
Pan walked downstairs and saw Trunks in the living room watching MTV with Gohan. She walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good Morning Goku. Did you have a goodnight sleep?" Pan said.  
  
"Good, how was yours?" Goku said confusingly.  
  
"Fine." Pan said happily.  
  
"Is anything wrong honey? Are you ok? Is there anything that you need?" Goku said curiously.  
  
"No, I'm fine. If there is anything I'll get back to you." Pan said  
  
"Ok, well eat up you cant go on a day without an empty stomach." Goku said.  
  
"Ok. Whatever." Pan replied.  
  
Pan was finished with her eggs and headed for her room. She shoved her face into a pillow and screamed.  
  
"I cant believed I just did that, just a little while longer and I will ask him and then I can go back to my bitchy self!" Pan thinking to herself.  
  
Pan fixed herself up and walked down the stairs and headed into the living room to join Trunks and Gohan.  
  
"Hey guys! What are you watching?" Pan asked. She headed over to the couch to sit next to Trunks and Gohan.  
  
Pan started to get that feeling like someone was staring at her intently. The first person that she could think of was Trunks. "It's working. YES!" Pan thinking.  
  
"Ummm.nothing really we're just fff-fliping through channels to find a good movie." Trunks stuttering.  
  
"Oh, okay." Pan replied.  
  
"Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to sleep!" Gohan said angrily.  
  
"You shut up!" Pan and Trunks said at the same time.  
  
They both started to laugh and Pan noticed that Trunks was blushing a little. Now she wanted to leave before it gets really dark and the mall closes.  
  
"Excuse me for a second." Pan said.  
  
"Alright." Trunks replied.  
  
Pan got up and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Goku, I'm sorry for everything that said and put you through. I didn't really mean to scream at you it was really my anger talking. I was just really mad that you had left mom and me." Pan said.  
  
"It's okay. I'm sorry for leaving you. I wasn't thinking then, I don't know what was my motive but I'm really sorry. Now that you're here I won't let that happen again alright, just come to me if you have any problems I'm always here to help." Goku said.  
  
"Okay, well I have a problem." Pan said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have no money and I need new clothes."  
  
"Oh, okay here's some money. Get anything that you need. Here's the car to get there" Goku said.  
  
"Thanks" Pan replied.  
  
"No problem." Goku said.  
  
Shopping Mall  
  
Pan arrived there and had no idea where to start. She was walking around and saw that every guy there was checking her out. Pan felt violated but didn't really care she just wanted to get the shopping done and over with. She passed all these stores and did not seem to know what she was doing so she was just thinking maybe just get some lingerie before anything. She walked into Victoria's Secret since that was the only store that she saw and was browsing around. She saw some thongs and thought maybe I should wear this so she picked up a few and a couple of bras.  
  
She got out and started walking, all of a sudden she notices this girl that she hanged out with of her childhood years. Pan started to walk up to this girl that looked so much like her.  
  
"Bra, Is that you?" Pan asking curiously.  
  
"Yes, how are you? I got pepper spray!" Bra said shockingly.  
  
"Remember me? Pan, your next door neighbor?" Pan said.  
  
"No, it can be. Is it really you, Pan? ... Oh my god! It really is you! My have you changed!" Bra said shockingly.  
  
"So have you, your looking better than ever!" Pan said.  
  
"So are you!" Bra said.  
  
"Where have you been all these years?" Bra asked curiously.  
  
"My mom had died and I needed a place to stay so I went to go live with my father." Pan said.  
  
"I'm so sorry Pan." Bra said with sympathy.  
  
"It's alright" Pan said.  
  
"So have you found any significant other?" Bra asked curiously.  
  
"No, but there's this guy that I really like. Oh my god he is so hot!" Pan said dreamily.  
  
"Okay, details woman details!" Bra said excitedly.  
  
"He has a sexy muscular body, kind of tan-ish caramel like skin good enough to eat, beautiful silky smooth purple hair, and soft silky lips!" Pan said.  
  
"How do you know about his lips?" Bra asked curiously.  
  
"I know because I kissed it!" Pan said.  
  
"Oh my god! You did! How did it happened!?" Bra said.  
  
"It happened accidentally when I was reaching for the remote and he was to, when we both got up to lean back our lips touched!" Pan said smirkly.  
  
"Oh shit! What's his name?" Bra asked.  
  
"Trunks." Pan answered.  
  
"Oh my god it can't be!" Bra shockingly said.  
  
"Why, what's wrong? What's going on?" Pan said.  
  
"That's my brother!" Bra replied.  
  
*****  
  
Linkinparkbabe616- What up peoples?! How did you like the chapter? Anyways if you want me to post up the next chapter I need at least 3 more reviews! Alright! Peace easy! I'm out! 


End file.
